User talk:MetalMickey272
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knuckles the Echidna Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MetalShadow272 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bullet Francisco (Talk) 02:39, 19 May 2012 Hi Metal its Thunder. I just found out you were leaving SNN. I just wanna say, I hope you come back, you were a great friend, I left you a message on SNN if you want to read the heart-felt mushy stuff. It was great to know you.[[User:Thunder the Hedgehog|'Thunder the Hedgehog']] 22:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Added. 23:25, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I wanna talk to you on Skype right now. (Ohmygod123 03:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC)) Come on chat. I wanna talk to you. (Ohmygod123 17:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC)) Opinions on What Happened I'm going to give you my opinions on what you did and why you left: Did you really have to go and leave? I never said I didn't appreciate your opinions, and I enjoyed hearing them, because I share the same opinions, but you did not need to go and leave because I asked you to say *spoilers*. To be blatantly honest, I was disappointed in you. I've never seen you rage quit like this, much less over "spoilers". You know better that I respect and appreciate all opinions, because you know me well. If I offended you for whatever reason, then I apologize, but I still think it was unnecessary to leave the chat because I asked you to use *spoliers*. You didn't even let me finish, and I had a comma at the end of my sentence, implying I was not done talking. I was GOING to give you my opinions, but you obviously jumped to conclusions about me and my character again, which is a little upsetting and offending, to be honest. Now, don't say that you "shouldn't run for chat mod" because of another misunderstanding, I still support you being a chat mod. You also aren't causing trouble, so don't say that either, and you aren't making mistakes. I'm just upset with you jumping to conclusions and leaving. I am not angry with you, or upset with you, I'm upset with your action there. If you think I didn't care, then you should of spoke up before jumping to conclusions. My opinions of you aren't different, I still think you are one of our greatest contributors, and a fantastic person. You are one of my best friends on the wiki, and I just want to give my opinions on your actions. I'm a little upset, but my opinion of you has not changed. I'm sorry if I sounded rude just now, I just wanted to give you my thoughts on what you did, because it upset a couple other users (and they are not mad at you) because you left out of the blue. Okay? -- Bullet Francisco [[User Talk:Bullet Francisco|'My Talk']] 05:51, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Come on Knux wiki chat. I need to talk to you. (Ohmygod123 03:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC)) Hello? :/ (Ohmygod123 03:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC)) :/ (Ohmygod123 03:23, September 6, 2012 (UTC)) An Apology Hi, Patrick. Kyle here. Now before you go and assume this is a hate message, I advise you to think otherwise. This, as the title suggests, is an apology. I'm mainly doing this for personal reasons, as it doesn't feel right to have left on the terms I did with you, and I feel extremely disappointed in myself, because this is not who I am, nor is it how I operate in most situations. I'm also sincerely sorry for the behavior and attitude I have shown to you over the past few months. Conduct such as that is downright unacceptable. Moving forward, I am sorry. Not only did I act like a total asshole to you, I treated you unfairly and abusively over the last few times I have interacted with you. This is not the type of person I usually am, nor who I ever want to be. You are a fantastic peer, acquaintance, and friend. While you, or I, am not perfect, we do not strive to be. This is what makes us all great. I am very pleased that I got to know you over the course of the past two years, and I hope this does not change. Hopefully, we can keep in contact if you so choose to, even if it is just as simple as a "hello" or "how are you doing?" every now and then. We've had good times, and we've had bad times, and I cannot thank you enough for the experiences we have shared in the past. I am also honored to have witness the outstanding growth in overall maturity level that you have displayed recently. Despite a recent bashing from me, which I also sincerely apologize for, you handled the situation in a way I could not - with maturity. You simply spoke the truth. I want you to know that I have endless respect for you. It's been a pleasure getting to know you. I also want you to know that with my retirement from the Sonic News Network, I want you and Le Solace to take my place. You have obviously earned administrator rights, despite your past. There is no doubt in my mind that you will handle the tools with responsibility and dignity. You have displayed this with chat moderator, as an editor, and as a friend. With my fellow administrators and I suddenly becoming less active, the time has come for a new generation of administrators to emerge. I hope you and Le Solace can get the rights and help dictate the future of the wiki - I have no ends of faith that you will do well. I just ask that you make sure things stay in balance. I am proud to have called you a friend. ~Kyle Hey I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything alright? (Ohmygod123 (talk) 22:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC)) Let's talk on chat here (assuming you didn't get my message at Donkey burgers since Donkey burgers uses message walls there is no bubble that informs you that you got a message there). Pacmansonic138 (talk) 00:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hiya, let's a talk on teh chat. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 20:10, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Errr let's talks ons thes chats. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 01:00, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm avaliable, dis time. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 01:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Metal come on ze chat and bring Free. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 01:50, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm bored, how about you and Free come and tawlk to me. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 01:36, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm avaliable for crap. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 00:52, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I exist and bring Free too. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 23:11, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm avaliable. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 00:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I am online and dreck. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 00:40, May 20, 2014 (UTC)